The present invention relates generally to an exercise testing and training apparatus and, more particularly, to a training apparatus which is rotatable about a horizontal plane to permit the application of force by a user, in any direction with respect to the apparatus and which permits both pushing and pulling forces to be simultaneously applied against a resisting force.
Training or exercising equipment used to develop muscle strength and which are used to test the relative strength of individuals, are well known. Such equipment usually consists of a mechanism by which the user can apply force against a resisting force contained in the apparatus. Commonly, a user applies force against a specific gripping or force receiving mechanism, which is connected to a cable. The cable is, in turn, connected, by means of one or more pulleys, to a specific weight or other force resisting means. When force is applied on the gripping means, the weight is lifted. Alternatively, the weight may be replaced by a spring, or pneumatic cylinders which provide a resisting force when force is applied on the gripping mechanism by the user.
Most of these prior art training or exercise devices provide a relatively specific orientation of the gripping or force receiving mechanism. There is no provision for moving such gripping means in a horizontal plane to permit application of force by the user in a variety of positions about the exercise machine. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,388 issued to Schleffendorf which requires the user to orient himself opposite rigid arm 16 in order to properly use the exercising system disclosed. The Schleffendorf device does not provide for use of the device by the user while positioned in a variety of positions around the circumference of the device.
A further example of such an exercise machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 issued to Korzaniewski. A rigidly positioned arm 26 extends outwardly from the frame requiring the user to stand opposite this arm in order to use the device.
It is also desirable, at times, to use such exercising and training devices by applying both pushing and pulling force, either alternatively, or simultaneously, on the machine. These prior exercising devices do not permit one to apply pushing and/or pulling force against the resisting force without making substantial modifications to the device, for example, by modifying pulley and cable positions. Furthermore, these prior exercising devices do not permit the return of the arm to a pre-determined normal position when the application of force is released from the arm. Nor do these prior exercising devices provide for rotational motion of the outer portion of the arm, respective to the inner portion of the arm, along a horizontal longitudinal axis of the arm. In addition, these devices do not provide for the return of the outer portion to a pre-determined normal position with respect to the inner portion of the arm on release of force applied on the arm. These devices also do not provide pivotable handles which pivot about an axis perpendicular to the horizontal longitudinal axis of the arm. Nor do they provide an attachable treadmill for use with the device. Furthermore, these exercise devices do not provide for a dummy, simulating a human torso affixed to the handles to be used as a target.
Consequently, there is a need for a training and exercise apparatus which provides a rotatable arm for rotation in a horizontal plane to permit the user to apply force on the machine form a variety of positions about the circumference of the machine. There is also a need for a training and exercise apparatus which can accept both pulling and pushing motion, either separately or simultaneously, to apply force against the resisting force of the machine. There is further a need for a training and exercise apparatus which may move in the manner described above and return to the various pre-determined normal positions upon release of force on the apparatus.